Living With The Enemy?
by Shantymoe
Summary: Max and Fang usd tob best friends, but since that fight so long ago they've been enemies. What happens when Max's mom makes Fang live with thm while his mom is out of the country. Will they continue to hate eachother or FAX! NoWings.
1. Quality Time! with Fang!

_**A/N: **_**Okay so instead of all together forgetting the story and discontinuing it! How about I just redo it! Yay!**

**~ShantyMoe~**

**Oh I almost forgot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR or any of the characters in this chapter! James Patterson does. Totally wished I owned Fang though hehe.**

**Ok here it goes!**

**Chapter One**

Mom is so going to kill me. I'm in detention for supposedly starting a food fight. I didn't start it though the dummy sitting next to me did. So read this below and try to figure out whose fault it is. If you say it's mine your totally delirious.

I glanced up at the devishly handsome boy sitting in front of me. His black hair was drooping in front of his dark almost black eyes. He glowered back at me a smirk plastering his tan face. I grimaced back at him. Without any warning he flipped his tray of spaghetti at me, hitting me dead in the face. "Fang!" I screeched. "Max!" he retorted back at me. I growled "This is war!" I screamed. Then everything went to heck.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ~PaGeBrEaK~ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I buried my face in my arms on the desk.

"Maximum?" a small voice beside me interrupted my thoughts. "I'm sorry." The voice came as a whisper. The sudden apology took me by surprise. Was Fang the "magnificent" apologizing to mwah. I guess so I grinned in triumphant.

"We used to be best friends." Fang looked at me.

"Yes we did, but all that's over now." I looked at the pencil in my hands. What I said was the truth, but what he doesn't know is every fight and every time we meet each other's eyes. I think back to those days when we were kids, and everything was right. When I was little I wished it would never end, but it did. Now I just have to get over it. What he did was un-forgivable and I will never ever forgive him for it. _**EVER.**_

"Max Fang you parents are here." Mrs. Angles walked inn her heels clicking on the tiled floor. I stood up at rushed outside. I hoped in the car to see Ella already buckled up. Ella's my little sister and she means the world to me! She's only three actually and the most adorable kid in the world.

"Maximum Batchelder!" My mom gave me that mom glare thing that only moms can pull off.  
>"This is only the second week of school and you've already been in detention fifth time in detention. Two times last week and three this week."<p>

"I'm sorry mom, but it's really not my fault. It's Fang's!" I grounded out his name.

"I thought you'd say that but don't worry. You and Fang will be spending a lot of quality time together." She focused on the road. What's that supposed to mean? Ella looked at me with that look that says ooh you're in trouble. I ruffled her hair and decided not to worry about it.

She pulled up in the drive way. I un-buckled Ella and put her on my hip and walked into the house. Ari my brother was sitting on the couch playing video games as usual. My dad was reading an article on World Peace. I swear the women in this family are the only normal ones.

"I want down Maxie!" Ella screamed in my ear.

"Okay okay." I placed her on the floor. She ran upstairs to her room.

"Jeb I need to speak with you." My mom called my dad.

"Kay Valencia." My dad got up and walked after her to their room. I looked at Ari.

"Want to go eaves drop?" I looked at him he grinned. We silently tiptoed up the stairs.

"fang is going to be staying here for a while."

"Are you sure? He's a boy, and Max is well a girl." My dad asked.

"Well his mom is going on a business trip and I feel we need to teach Max a lesson." My mom told him.

"Alright Valencia." So that's what she meant by quality time with Fang. Ew!

_**A/N: Kay I'm going back and fixing the grammatical mistakes and what not since it irking people. I'm really sorry kay? Kay! :) sorry if some are still there.**_


	2. Best Friends and a Pool

It was about seven that Saturday morning when Fang showed up at the door with a suitcase. I sneered at him as he walked past me.

"You'll be bunking with Ari." I rolled my eyes and went to get dressed. I sifted through my closet. I picked out a blank tank top that said smile on it in graffiti, some blue jean shorts, and my pink converse, which matched the pink streak in my hair which was right behind one of my side bangs.

_**Max come down to my house!**_ I got a text from Nudge.

_Okay :D _I replied.  
>"Mom! I'm going to Nudge's she needs me over there!"<p>

"Okay Fang can give you a ride he's going to Iggy's." FANG I growled under my breath. Fang came downstairs wearing dark jeans, and a black t-shirt that had random patterns on it. I got in the car as Fang slid into the driver's seat. Fang pulled up outside Nudge's house and I walked in without knocking. I practically live here so why knock?

I have to admit even though I'm not girly Nudge's room is awesome. The floor is a white and glass looking. Her bed is metal framed and the head had the metal formed into curls and what not. Her sheets were white and pink with black floral designs. She had at least six pillows all were different though. One was a circle that matched her bed sheets, and there was another circle that was black, then there were two regular shaped pillows one black the other the same as the sheets, then there was one shaped and designed like the Eifel tower, the last pillow was a pink poodle.

Above her bed was another curly, metal frame that held a curtain to the wall, and in the middle were the curtain was held apart there was a piece of metal that said Paris. Under the bed there was a large furry pink rug that you could see peeking out from under the bed frame. Her window was large and rounded at the top. One part of her wall was that glassy looking white tile like her floor and then around it was black paint, then around the black paint in a square was pink paint. The rest of her walls were pink. In front of the white tile was a small version of the Eifel tower that reached almost to her ceiling. She had a thing for Paris as you can tell. Nudge was sitting on her bed holding a squirming animal. She even had a tiny little Eifel Tower shaped lamp on her all black nightstand.

"Hold still Sophie!" Nudge cried trying to pin the animal down. It jumped down off the bed and ran out the door. Sophie Nudge's dog was a Yorkshire terrier. When she was a puppy Nudge spoiled her so now whenever Nudge tries to get her to do something she absolutely refused to do it. Nudge's super curly brown hair was held back from her face by a white plastic head band, she had one white shirt with a pink sweater cardigan, and a black plaid skirt, and pink wedges. All in all if you took a glance at her room and her outfit you would think she was a snotty rich kid, but she's not. Both of Nudge's parents are surgeons so they do have a lot of money and when I mean a lot I mean a lot. My dad is also a doctor and is best friends with Nudge's dad. Nudge finally saw me and waved happily. I think Nudge likes her room so much because it contrasts perfectly with her caramel skin.

"What's up Nudge?"

"Well you know it's almost time for my annual back to school party right?" I rolled my eyes the annual party of the year.

"Yep what about it?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with the theme you know." She fumbled with her key shaped necklace.

"Okay Nudge what do you want me to do?" Trying to make her get to the point.

"Okay first we need decorations right?" She looked at me.

"Yeah…"

"Well there's a problem." Nudge led me to the window so I could see the pool. The decorations looked as though monkeys did it.

"Nudge you tried to do it by yourself didn't you?" I looked at her. She nodded meekly.

"Come one let's go fix it."

The pool was hooked up to the house so we had a task ahead for us. The pool if you need help envisioning this well. At the back of the house it was like a slope. The pool is two stories. The top half is attached the back porch deck and was the smaller portion and was the hot tub. The bottom half was in ground and was attached to the top half but they were bricked together. It was a really exotic pool design that Nudge had begged her parents for it was her only birthday present the year she got it. There were steps from the top half to the bottom half making it look sort of like a light water fall. I pulled down some lights that were dangling in front of my face.

"Nudge really?" I asked her.

"Well I wanted to prove I could do it myself." She shrugged.

"What's the theme this year? Last year was jungle."

"This year I'm going for tiki resort." She grinned.

I helped Nudge take the decorations down. We sat by the pool for a while talking.

"Why are we sitting next to a perfectly good pool talking when we could be swimming?" She looked at me.

"I have no idea! We should call Angel." I stood up.

"Already on it." Nudge called taking out her I-phone.

"Hey Angel! It's Nudge you want to come over for a swim? Okay great! See ya!" Nudge hung up, "She's on her way. Race you up stairs last one changed is a rotten egg!" Nudge took off up the stairs.

"NO fair you cheater! You got a head start!" I ran after her. In case you're wondering I always keep at least two bathing suits at Nudge's house and a pair of pajamas and two outfits. Never know when I want to spend the night or go swimming you know. I took my favorite one out my Max Drawer. Seriously it had Max draw written on it in cursive. The top was like a tube top. It's really hard to explain but it was strapless and went down to the beginning of the bottom like a shirt. It was yellow and blue. Nudge was halfway back down the stairs wearing a pink and silver horizontally striped bikini. She was so not going to win. I sat on the handrail and slid right past her. I landed and immediately took into a run. I ran through the back door and out into the backyard Nudge right on my heels. I jumped in the pool, Nudge landing beside me in the water.

Angel finally showed up wearing a white bikini with pink and green spots. Her perfect curly corn silk hair was in a high ponytail, pulling it away from her child like face.

"Hey yall started the fun without me!" She jumped in. She came up and splashed me in the face. Angel's blue eyes twinkling in the sun. Nudge laughed so I splashed her. She frowned and tackled me into the water. I grabbed Angel's leg and pulling her under with me. We all came up gasping for air and laughing. I grabbed a water gun off the side of the pool and began squirting both of them.

"Oh no Nudgey X-26 Maxamillion is back and hungry for revenge!" Angel cried.

"It's okay Angelix! We must fight for the Angelican empire!" Nudge screamed diving under the water and swimming up behind me. She grabbed my arms making me drop the water gun.

"Angelix get the water gun and squirt her so she'll be on our side!" Nudge yelled.

"No so fast little Angelican warrior." I spun around pinning her arms behind her. "I have your precious warrior now Angelix what shall you do. You have no back up!" I cackled.

"Oh no Nudgey X-26! I'll save you!" Angel swam towards me grabbing the gun from the bottom of the pool along the way. She held the gun to my temple. I laughed.

"You think it'll be that easy! Nudgey X-26 is on my side now. Isn't that right Nudgey X-26 or should I say Nudgelopolis."

"No you turned my closest friend against me you shall pay." Angel was about to squirt me until a very rude person interrupted our little game.

"See you girls are having fun." Fang sat in one of the chairs at one of the patio tables. He propped his feet up on the table and put his sunglasses on. I stood up.

"If you think that pose is sexy you should think twice." I grabbed the gun from Angel and squirted water directly in his face. Angel laughed at Fang's facial expression as I continued to squirt him until the gun needed re-filling.

"Oh Max or is it Maxamillion. You'll pay for that. Anyway what I came to say was, are you spending the night over here?" He asked.

"Yes. There's the answer now leave your irritating me now." I got out of the pool and grabbed a towel out of the bin.

"Just came to make sure you didn't need a ride. Bye Maxi." He smirked. The wind was making his jet black hair look even messier and sexier than usual. He tossed his sunglasses at my feet and walked out the gate. GOD I HATE HIM. I walked into the house, Nudge and Angel running after me.

**A/N All right I fixed this chapter. If there's still any mistakes I'm sorry!**


	3. Forced Shopping Trips

"You can't let him get to your head Max." Nudge told me as she brushed my hair. She had insisted on doing my hair, because apparently I have very pretty hair and I shouldn't under appreciate it like I do. Nudge's words not mine.

"I know I know! It's just that he does and he knows just how to do it too." I groaned.

"Well from what I understand this fight is about something from the sixth grade and you're now in the eleventh." Angel piped up, "Why don't you guys just forgive and forget."

"That's one thing Max never does forgive and forget. She holds the longest grudges ever. Like one time in first grade I tripped with some scissors and cut off a big chunk of her hair so she had to get it cut really super short. She held that against me for the rest of that year and a little bit of second grade." Nudge shook her head disappointed. I finally sat up snatching my hair out of Nudge's grasp. She huffed a little, but went back to being her happy little self.

"Angel how do you get her to do that!" Nudge whined looking at Sophie who was curled up happily in Angel's lap.

"I guess it's because I have Total at home and can handle these things." Angel smoothed out some of Sophie's tufty hair.

"Well it's not fair I swear that dog hates me." Nudge rolled her eyes. Angel shook her head.

"No she doesn't Sophie loves you." Sophie gave a little yip of agreement. I smiled petting the dog my mom is a vet, but won't let me Ari and Ella have our own pet what's up with that.

I pulled some pajamas out of the Max Drawer. I got out some green pink and black plaid shorts and a green shirt that said Cupcake and had a cartoon cupcake under it. Just because I dress like a rocker in the day doesn't mean I can't be comfy at night. Geesh.

"Wait Max, if you're going to wear that to bed I really need to French braid your hair. If you're going to be cute you can't be half way cute." Nudge rushed over to me. She pushed me back on the bed, and began to French braid my hair. Her fingers weaving through my hair swiftly and fast.

"Okay all done! You can go get dressed now." I got up and went into the bathroom attached to Nudge's room. It was so pink it was blinding. There was about a million different shades of pink in that one little bathroom. I got dressed and hurried out. I think I'll be seeing pink for days. Angel was wearing pink shorts, and a light pink shirt that said princess. Nudge was wearing her favorite pajamas ever. Black shorts, a white shirt with the Eifel tower on it and across it says Nudge. She had it personally made. She's such a Paris freak.

"Max why won't you tell me, why you hate Fang." Angel looked up at me innocently as she brushed tangles out of her curly blonde hair.

"I just don't feel like you need to know." I shrug. Angel pouted slightly, but decided to change the subject.

"Don't you guys think that new teacher Dylan is hot?" She smiled innocently at us.

"Angel his like twenty years old. If you ever try to date him he'll go to jail." I point out.

"It's not like I was going to date him, I was just pointing it out." Angel rolled her eyes. Nudge was thinking silently.

"I agree with Angel, he's pretty smexy!" Nudge nodded. Smexy? What is that?

"I know he is like the hawtest guy on earth!" Angel nodded happily. Hawtest? What's that and where had I been when these words were made up.

"I wouldn't say hottest…." Nudge trailed off biting her lip.

"Yeah cause you are totally obsessed with Iggy." Angel stuck out her tongue.

"I have a right to be obsessed he's my _boyfriend._" She put emphasis on the word boyfriend.

I decided it was time to interrupt. "Sorry to interrupt your _hawt_ fest, but can we talk about something else besides guys?" I plopped onto the bed. Angel rolled her eyes, and Nudge turned to look at me.

"Max there has to be someone you like or thing is totally h-a-w-t! Hawt." Nudge grinned down at me.

"I believe it is spelt h-o-t and no there is no one who I think is hot." I rolled over onto my back.

"I bet her and Fang would make a cute couple." Angel smiled at Nudge.

"They totally would, I think their constant fighting is just their way of flirting you know?" Nudge patted my head.

"I do not flirt with Fang! I hate his guts." I growled.

"Whatever Max. I'm going to totally set you two up!" Nudge laughed.

"I'm going to help too!" Angel high fived her.

"Guys this is the most jacked up plan ever. We hate each other, and we do not flirt." I gritted my teeth.

"That what you say Maxi, that's what you say. Lights-out!" Nudge grinned flipping her lamp off.

LINEBREAK

"Wake up!" Nudge was practically screaming in my ear. I sat up straight in the bed. Angel was already dressed in a pink dress that had ruffles at the bottom, a blue jean jacket, and cowgirl boots, her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs pulled back by a matching pink head band.

"What it's a Sunday why are you waking me up?" I pushed a strand of brown mixed with red hair behind my ear.

"We're going shopping duh!" Nudge rolled her eyes before walking over to her closet. I got up and walked over to my Max drawer. I took out a dark pair of blue jean shorts, a blue and white striped shirt, with blue flowers on the left bottom side, and a dark blue jean vest.

"Well if both of you are wearing blue jean jackets I should too!" Nudge continue throwing clothes out of her closet. How many clothes does this girl have? Wait this is Nudge we're talking about here.

"Aha perfect!" Nudge pulled out a short sleeve blue jean jacket, a light pink shirt with silvery glitter designs on it and a pair of white skinny jeans. She then took out a pair of light pink pumps. I got out my light blue converse and put them on.

"Can we just go to the mall already?" I asked impatiently. Nudge and Angel rolled their eyes and went downstairs to the car.

"The mall, the place of shopping food, movies, and fun." Nudge breathed in.

"That was sort of weird." Angel gave Nudge a look.

"Let's go ahead and get this over with." I sighed.

"First let's go in there." Nudge pointed to a store over filled with designer tees, jeans, dresses, and shoes. I groan, but she grabs my arm and drags me in anyway.

"Alright Max what about this shirt with this skirt and those shoes." Nudge held out an orange t-shirt with with glittery designs on it, a blue jean skirt with ruffles at the bottom, and silver flats.

"Or how about this," I snatched the shirt from her found a pair of ripped blue jeans, "and it can go with my orang converse at home."

"Max you don't own a single skirt and it's sort of scary. Please get the skirt and you can wear it Monday at school." She pulled out the bambi eyes before I had time to look away. Ick she trapped me. Curse those bambi eyes.

"Fine okay, but I'm still wearing my high top orange converse."

"Thanks Maxi, now that we have you covered I need a new pair of shoes." Nudge walked to the shoe section.

"Nudge you have about a million different shoes that range from flats, to pumps, to heels, to tennis shoes, to converse, and back to pumps again!"

"A girl can never have too many shoes." Nudge smirked before picking up a pair of flats with ruffles across the front. I decided to go see what Angel was doing.

"Max I can't choose between this shirt and this one." She held up to identical shirts, one was pink and the other sky blue.

"The sky blue one, it works with your eyes better." I shrugged.

"Thanks Max!" Angel skipped to the register. I followed her with my stupid skirt and shirt.

Angel paid the guy and waited for me, I hadn't been paying attention to his face before he said my name.

"Max?" The voice said in a dis-believing tone. I looked up to see Fang. I eternally growled at Nudge for forcing me to come into this store.

"Hi roomy!" I grimaced, "Didn't know you worked here."

"Well I had to get a job to pay for my car and gas, and why not here tons of pretty girls shop here so it's a small price to pay." He smirked.

"Just tell me how much this crap cost." I narrowed my eyes at him. He smirked and gave me my total I paid for it grudgingly and went to the door and waited for Nudge.

"Kay I got what I wanted what about you guys." An unbelievably cheerful Nudge walked up to me and Angel.

"What you get Nudge." Angel asked. "Well at first I was going to get shoes, but then I was like what the heck! Why don't I just get a new swimsuit for my party?! So I did! You guys totally have to see it! It is the cutest thing ever! You guys want to see it! Why'd I even ask of course you want to see it!" I almost fainted when Nudge took out the swimsuit. It was so skimpy looking. The top had ruffles of lace at the top of the bra part, you know sort of like lingerie! The only thing connecting the two multi colored polka dot bra parts was a small white string. The back was tied together by like a string too. The bottom was like the top with the lacey ruffles and strings and stuff.

"Nudge isn't this like a little revealing?" I asked.

"Not at all Maxi, you're just to modest. That's why I bought you a swimsuit too!" Nudge grinned. Well crap should've seen this coming. My only thought was please don't be a string bikini. Nudge took out a pretty decent swimsuit if I say so myself. It was a halter bikini. The top was designed to look like purple, pink, and orange butterfly wings; the bottom was a collection of pink purple and orange swirls. Not to revealing not to concealing. Nice.

"Also I totally could not forget about Angel. I mean I was about to pay and I was like oh no Angel might feel left out! So I bout you one too Angel!" What she pulled out was really Angel's top part excluding the strap were pink, peach, and light purple stripes, then the straps went all the way down to the bottom of the top half and ere really wide, they were pink and black polka dotted. The same with the bottom. It was really fitting.

"Hehe I was thinking since it was tiki themed we should all were colorful bright swimsuits." Nudge smiled.

"Nudge did this just give you an excuse to buy more than one swimsuit?" Nudge looked at her feet sheepishly.

"Yeah actually it was then I got to thinking about it and I was like yeah that could work." She smiled at me.

"Nudge you shopaholic you." I hugged her and we left the overpriced designer store.

I climbed up the stairs to my bed. My bed is really complicated to get too and very scary to fall off of. I've always liked to sleep in high places, so when I was old enough to actually design my room by myself I decided that my bed would be screwed into the wall almost to the ceiling. I looked around my room. My walls were black, the floor was a fuzzy sky blue carpet., my name was written above my flat screen tv, in graffiti (It looks pretty awesome), I had a desk that was shaped really weird and it was yellow, my rolling chair was orange and was pushed up all the way to the desk. At the bottom of my walls there were stripes that faded from lime green to bright purple, and neon orange. Up under my bed was a couch that I sleep on when I don't feel like climbing the ladder. The couch itself was black, with green, blue, and orange pillows. I tucked myself under the comfort of my all white covers. Don't ask why their all white I really have no idea it stands out against all the colors and black I guess. I loved my room it was so quiet and peaceful. Cue the random pop in of Fang.

"Max are you awake?" He asked. I heard out of my sleepiness. He crept in and I could hear him dragging something, but I was too tired to see what. He went into my bathroom, and I fell asleep.

**A/N Okay this chapter is now fixded!**


	4. FangFangGRR

I woke up and walked into my bathroom only to get hit in the face with underwear. Gross. I pulled them down, and that's when I noticed my whole bathroom was filled with Fang's dirty clothes.

"FAAAANNNG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs marching downstairs with his underwear still in my hand.

"Max?" My father cocked his head as in question why I had men's underwear in my hand.

"Fang." I ground out between my teeth.

"He's still up in the room Ari and him are sharing." Without another word I bounded up the stairs again, and burst into Ari's room.

"AAHHH!" I let out a scream before tackling a shirtless Fang to the ground. He went down kicking and failing, and eventually started fighting me back. About midway through our fight Ari walked in with a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He rolled his eyes and went back to the bathroom.

I finally got it to where I was straddling him, his underwear still gripped tightly in my hand. I put my hands on either side of his face and bent down. He looked at me confused as he thought I was about to kiss him. When our noses where brushing I quickly put the underwear over his head, and stood up practically walking across his stomach and out the door to my room.

I stormed past my mom, and into my room slamming the door shut. Ella bounded into my room.

"Maxie can I pick out what you wear?"

"Uh sure Ells." I smiled at her. When Ella got to high school she would be a total fashion queen. Sometimes I let her have free range over my closet because I couldn't possibly say no to her, and her sweet adorable self.

She threw my favorite shorts on the bed they were gray with white flecks. She then threw a regular white t-shirt on the bed, and my white and navy blue varsity jacket. She then topped off the outfit with my navy hight top converse.

"That's a wonderful outfit choice, my little fashion idol." I hugged her.

"Now let Maxie get dressed, and I'll see you at breakfast." I kissed her cheek, and she giggled skipping out of the room. I quickly got dressed, and grabbed my book bag running downstairs.

"Good morning!" I smiled cheerfully at everyone.

"You seem to be in a better mood." My dad stated.

"Yeah I am, what's for breakfast pops!"

"Cereal." He rolled his eyes. I scowled at Fang who was scarfing down his cereal like a caveman. He glanced up at me.

"Hm where'd the sudden fashion sense come from?" He smirkekd.

"Ella dressed me, and do you ever stop being a jerk?"

"Catch me on my off days." He grinned standing up from the table and slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Ella grinned up at him, and he ruffled her hair, and she laughed.

At least he's not a jerk to kids. I smiled slightly, and he raised and eyebrow at me. I focused my eyes back on my cereal.

I AM A LINEBREAK WHOOP WHOOP!

"Max! Earth to Maximum?!" Nudge waved her arms around in my face.

"Huh?!" I snapped back to reality.

"You've been staring at the back of Fang's head for like the whole class period!"

"No I haven't! Why would I want to look at that? I've seen horse butts cuter than the back of his head!"

"Denial Max. Denial. Anyway the bell just rang come one!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of class, and to lunch.

"So how did last night go with Fang?" She asked when we were in the lunch line.

"Well the night was pleasant. The morning was the issue. He filled my whole entire bathroom with his underwear and dirty clothes." I grimaced at the memory.

"Yuck! What did you do?! I'd murder him. I'd grab him by his shirt collar drag him outside. Run him over with my car a couple times. Smack him around a bunch, and then! And then run him over again. Then repeat!"

"Oh I took care of the situation." I grinned remebering how Fang looked with the udnerwear over his head, and his shirtless bo... Wait wha? Nevermind forget all about that.

**A/N Sorry Sorry Sorry! Something is wrong with my computer once again! I swear this thing sucks, but I am seriously utterly sorry! Forgivith me! Lol so I hope you guys liked the chapter. Review!**


	5. What Party?

_**A/N *RISES FROM GRAVE* AHHHHHHHHH I'M ALIIIIIVE! Did anybody miss me?**_

I laid across the couch stretching my long legs out and resting them on the coffee table. I picked up the remote and began flipping through channels.

"Nope. Nope. Boring. Stupid. Lame. Now this I can watch." I flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder and sat up a little.

All of a sudden I heard the front door slam shut. I sighed. I couldn't be anybody but Fang. My parents were out for the weekend, Ari was at a friend's, and Ella was at our grandmothers.

"You don't have any friends you could possible be hanging out with this weekend." I groaned not bothering to look up.

"Yeah, but instead of going to their house. I just invited them all over here.

"Wait! What do you mean _their_, _them_, and _all_." I turned to look at him. "That's plural as in more than one!"

"Duh! It takes more than one to party." He grinned flipping his jet black hair out of his eyes.

"Party!? What party!? There is no party!" My voice reaching a frantic screech.

"There is a party, and it's over here. Oh and guess what Maxie you're the host. The party starts at eight. I suggest you get like some food and drink ready or something."

I quickly grabbed my phone and opened up to twitter I almost fainted.

_Party at Max's tonight_

_Who all is going to Max's party. _

_I bet Max's party is gonna be awesome!_

"Fang what did you do!?" I grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt. "I cannot through a party on Saturday night and my parents are going to be him Sunday morning!

"I'll call up everyone in my contact list and tell them it's cancelled on one condition."

"What?" I face palmed.

"You let me take you out tonight."

I looked over to check his facial expression. Same old blank expression. Emotionless hard as a rock.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that's all you have to do, and I've got a fun place in mind too." He let a small smirk form on his lips.

"Fine! But this is not and I repeat is not a date."

"I know you'd agree." He took out his phone and began dialing numbers.

_**To clarify this since it's probably confusing now since I haven't updated in almost a year. This is the same week. It's just fast-forwarded to the weekend. You guys probably hate me. :( sadness.**_


End file.
